


Secret Depths

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire returns home after a day of work to relax with the woman she loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Depths

A cold breeze slowly made it's way across the farmland, greeting Claire as she finally made it back to her home in Forget-Me-Not Valley. She had spent most of the day down in the mines searching for a few bits and baubles she could sell. Some days she wondered why she even tried. It always took her forever to even find something like jewelry or precious ore, and her body always ached when she returned home. But on day like this, when she had worked so tirelessly, there was that one person waiting for Claire to return home who could turn her day around so completely. 

To the townsfolk, they were nothing but "best friends" or just room mates of sorts. It was much easier to just let them run with that explanation rather then trying to avoid questions about why Claire hadn't settled down and married one of the nice valley men yet. They seemed like nice enough people, and they certainly would make suitable husbands, it's just that that scene wasn't for Claire. For instance, whenever she would make small talk with Cecelia, and the other farmer would bring up how dreamy Marlin was or something, Claire would just pretend to agree and say that his looks were enthralling. Yet in reality it was Cecelia's own charming looks that caught Claire's attention. Well, that was before she had met a certain emerald-haired curiosity.

And at that moment Claire was broken from her reverie by the very woman she was thinking about. Her musical like voice carried across the fields and Claire smiled as she neared the pond, dropping her rucksack promptly as she knelt down to the water's edge. Her fingers drew nonsensical patterns on the surface and they were soon intertwined with the other woman's. 

"I'm so glad to see you Leia," Claire said as her gaze met with the mermaids, both of them toying with each other's hands. Leia grinned and then pulled herself back, floating on the water as her eyes trailed down Claire's silhouette. She could only see the outline of her 'room mate' since she was facing away from the soft light of the moon behind her.

"You act surprised to see me in the same spot I've resided in since I've moved in with you," She replied as she then let out a soft laugh and playfully flipped a curtain of water droplets at the rancher in front of her. Claire responded in mock annoyance as he clothes became damp from the mermaid's mischief, gasping as she clutched her shirt. She fretted as if she cared about the state of her clothes and gave the mermaid a look. 

"Oh darn, I'm so clumsy with this tail of mine. I didn't mean to get you so wet," she said coyly as she slid her tail back and forth beneath the cool waters of the pond, creating ripples that spread along the surface. "You will certainly catch a cold if we don't get you out of these," Leia added as she reached forward and began tugging at the rancher's clothes. Claire smiled as she easily complied and began to help her with the buttons on her overalls. They both played variations this game so often that it just became a regular part of their evenings together. 

Claire slid quickly into the water once her clothes were left in a forgotten pile next to her rucksack. She wrapped her hands around Leia, embracing her as she intertwined her fingers with locks of green. The mermaid brought the rancher's naked form closer and pressed her against the side of the pond's edge. Leia ran her hands up Claire's sides and began to slowly toy with with her breasts, pinching and pulling the soft flesh until she elicited a low moan from the rancher.

"It's not to cold for you, it is?" Leia asked as she lowered her head, nipping gently at the skin along her neck. Claire suppressed a laugh as she leaned back into the soft earthy edge of the pond. This particular night was a bit brisk and the water certainly cooler then the last, but they both knew that the weather was never really an issue. They both loved being out there.

"What, you think I can't handle a bit of cold water?" Claire breathed as Leia's mouth continued to go lower, her tongue drawing circles around her hard nipples. Leia's tongue dragged back and forth between the two, while her hands cupped them from below. Her fingers groped and kneaded hungrily while her lips moved at a much more leisurely pace. The sensation was driving the rancher wild and she couldn't help but writhe against her touch. Claire then opened her eyes curiously as she felt Leia's teeth slowly tug on the end of her nipple and let it go, leaving a more pronounced coldness where her mouth had once been.

"I know you can handle many things love," Leia said with a grin as one of her hands trailed south, pushing her fingers past the soft curls while her mouth returned to its previous position. Claire steadied herself with one arm against the edge as Leia's fingers gently slid up and down, creating friction against every bit of skin, yet avoiding the one area Claire needed to feel her touch. Leia smirked to herself as she knew had badly the rancher ached, her core emanating heat even noticeable in the cool waters. Her fingers skillfully danced around her hips, trailing up and down the inside of her thighs and only letting the edge of her fingers graze by the sensitive walls of her sex. Claire ardently bucked her hips against the mermaid's hand as she tried to encourage Leia to move her fingers to a more intimate position. 

"Except patience apparently," Leia added with a light laugh as she finally gave into the rancher's pleas, gently pulling open her soft lips with two fingers, using a third to run down it's length. Claire let out a loud groan ad Leia stroked the velvety pink flesh, her thumb rubbing hard circles on the tip of her clit. Claire grinded her hips in time with Leia's caresses, letting out a steady stream of moans and mumbled words of pleasure and praise as she did so. While her lower hand stayed busy, Leia kept her mouth focused on the rancher's chest. She let her tongue drag down the slopes and curves of her breasts before she would then find herself sucking and pulling hard on her nipples, getting mixed vocal results depending on how hard she tugged. 

Claire was about to make a remark about the treatment of her chest when Leia then began to move her hand in a more fervent fashion, inserting another finger as she roughly began to thrust into her. She arched her back as she relished in the mermaids manipulations, curling her toes into the sand that covered the bottom of the watery depths. Their actions created a multitude of waves across the expanse of the pond, the ripples lapping at Leia's back. Her thrusts began to have a rhythmical sense as Leia curved her fingers upwards and the rancher made another contort of pleasure. The mermaid made note of every reaction that crossed her lovers face as they continued to fuck. 

A series of whines and pleas began to escape Claire's lips as she came closer and closer to feeling an orgasm wash over her, to which Leia instantly complied as she started using her own hips to add more force and friction. It didn't take long after that before the rancher was clinging to the mermaid's shoulder for dear life, her breath coming in short, shallow pants. As the monumental moment passed Claire started a trail of kisses up from Leia's shoulder to her jawbone, nuzzling against her neck as she clutched the mermaid. Both were breathing heavily as they remained intertwined in the the pond, faces flushed. 

Leia nudged Claire until the rancher lifted her head and they both locked eyes, laughing to themselves as they kissed under the starlight.


End file.
